


[Podfic] this photograph is proof

by MistbornHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Is More Like Guidelines Really, First Meetings, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Stakeout, Wooing, wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Daredevil isn’t the most photographed of superheroes, but Matt still knows what a camera sounds like.Story by suzukiblu





	[Podfic] this photograph is proof

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this photograph is proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351699) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 

> This is the longest thing I've recorded in one sitting.  
I also recorded this _last_ month, but you know, time.
> 
> It's not a ship I usually go for, my go to Peter ship is SpideyPool, sometimes including Matt in a team-red-romantic-as-well-as-platonic way. But I just... really loved this one?  
Thanks to [DYlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger) for reccing it.

### Details

  * **Length:** 01:03:30 
  * **File type:** MP3 (19.00 MB)

### Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wnt4s6gas6cexg7/Marvel-ThisPhotographIsProof.mp3?dl=0)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RNjLYBToc3SzO6zipqEClwrZt_BkYlva/view?usp=sharing)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_this photograph is proof_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351699)
  * **Author:** suzukiblu 
  * **Reader:** mistbornhero 
  * **Editor:** mistbornhero 
  * **Cover artist:** mistbornhero 

  


**Author's Note:**

> After much searching for a song I gave up and went for something instrumentally romantic? Except I can never remember any music so uh yeah  
Music is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuGiiD4n5x4)  
Sound effects are: [rain](https://freesound.org/people/aesqe/sounds/37618/) and [camera](https://freesound.org/people/hmilleo/sounds/404843/) at freesound.


End file.
